The Mage
by Bad Sector
Summary: Naruto, seorang mage Fairy Tail yang menghilang selama puluhan tahun kini kembali ketempat asalnya untuk sebuah misi. Apakah misi tersebut? dan bagaimakah keadaan guild yang ditinggalkannya selama 48 tahun?


Tittle: The Mage

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Fairy Tail

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Pairing: Nanti lah…

Rated: T

Summary: Naruto, seorang mage Fairy Tail yang menghilang selama puluhan tahun kini kembali ketempat asalnya untuk sebuah misi. Apakah misi tersebut? dan bagaimakah keadaan guild yang ditinggalkannya selama 48 tahun?

Warning: OOC, Typo, Miss-typo, etc

Chapter 1

Magnolia

Siang yang terik seperti biasa menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi. Tidak terkecuali sebuah kota di Fiore, Magnolia. Meskipun matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Namun tidak membuat roda kehidupan kota ini. Para warga kota melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Biasanya…

Sementara itu, di atas sebuah bangunan tengah duduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati roti isinya tanpa mempedulikan panasnya sinar mentari. Kedua mata safirnya hanya terfokus pada gerbang kota yang dia tatap tanpa memalingkan fokusnya sama sekali.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia juga sudah pulang." Ucapnya sambil tetap mengunyah roti tersebut. akibatnya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang nyangkut dikerongkongannya. "Uhuk!" Tangan kanannya memukul dadanya dengan cepat dan tangan kirinya sibuk meraba sekitarnya untuk mencari benda yang dia cari.

'Ketemu!' batinnya dengan gembira. Tangan kirinya segera menggengam sebuah botol minum berisi air mineral. Dengan cepat dia meminum seisi penuh botol tersebut untuk meredakan keseleknya. "Ah, selamat." Gumamnya dengan nada lesu. "Hmm, Apakah Makarov masih sehat?" Gumamnya lagi sembari mengangkat sebuah gulungan dan juga sebuah ransel yang dia taruh di samping dirinya. "Waktunya menyapa dia." Katanya sambil melompat dari gedung tersebut. Namun, dirinya tidak jatuh kebawah melainkan berjalan diudara.

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat keramaian tercipta dengan beberapa adegan berisik seperti seorang remaja berambut merah muda yang tengah adu jotos dengan pemuda berambut hitam. "Terima ini, brengsek!" Pemuda pink tadi melayangkan sebuah bogem menghantam wajah pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu.

Bukh!

"Ukh!" Pemuda itu terhuyung sejenak kebelakang. Namun, dengan cepat dia mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak buruk, Natsu. Bagaimana kalau ini!" Pemuda itu melesat dengan kencang dan memberikan sebuah tinju balasan kepada pemuda pink tersebut hingga membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Hmm, tidak buruk Gray! Bagaimana kalau ini!" Tangan pemuda bernama Natsu ini dalam sekejap mata telah terbungkus oleh kobaran api.

"Ayo, sini!" Graypun memasang sebuah gerakan dan memunculkan sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru dengan berbagai ornament rumit terukir didalamnya.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya nampak sedang asyik bertukar cerita kepada seorang gadis kecil berambut biru yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Hmm, nampaknya Wendy dan Carla sudah terbiasa dengan guild ini." Katanya sembari memberikan senyuman lembut kepada keduanya. Sementara itu, gadis bernama Wendy tadi hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Ha'i! syukurlah disini ada asrama perempuan." Balas wendy sembari menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak. " Kenapa Lucy-san tidak tinggal disana saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil tadi, Lucy hanya bisa memasang wajah kaku. "Y-Ya, bagaimana ya… Harga sewanya sekitar ratusan ribu jewel." Katanya dengan nada tak bersemangat. "Jadi, bisa saja aku meyewanya tapi sudah pasti bulan selanjutnya aku sudah diusir." Lanjutnya dengan tak sengaja mengeluarkan aura muram.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Wendy tertawa hambar mendengarnya. Sedikit rasa menyesal terukir dihatinya karena menanyakan hal tadi. Sementara itu, Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gray dan Natsu yang sedari tadi sibuk adu jotos. Sekarang mereka sedang dilerai dipaksa untuk berhenti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah yang menghajar keduanya sampai benjol.

"Mou, kenapa keduanya tidak bisa dia sehari saja." Gumam Lucy dengan nada tidak bersemangat. 'Ah, sedikit sekali quest yang kukerjakan akhir ini.' Keluhnya dalam hati. Namun, pandangannya kembali teralih saat melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berlari kencang menuju guilt mereka, Fairy tail.

"Berita besar!" Teriak keduanya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lucy menjadi bingung. "Berita besar apa?" Gumamnya. Sementara itu, lonceng kota mulai terdengar tanpa mau berhenti membuat gadis pirang ini semakin penasaran. "Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya kepada Erza.

Sementara itu, Erza tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis pirang ini dan hanya tersenyum mendengar denting lonceng yang terus menerus berbunyi. Sementara itu, Natsu dan Gray nampak mengembangkan senyum mereka mendengar bunyi lonceng tersebut.

"Mungkinkah?" Ucap Natsu dengan riang gembira sambil berlari menuju kepintu masuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar dentingan lonceng semakin keras. "Gildarts pulang!" Teriaknya lantang

Mendengar nama tersebut, Lucy menjadi bingung sendiri. "Gildarts? Rasanya pernah dengar. Tapi dimana ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia adalah mage terkuat dari guild ini." Ucap seorang gadis berambut putih yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah maroon. "Tiga tahun lalu dia berangkat untuk menjalankan sebuah quest." Lanjutnya.

Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi bingung. "Tiga tahun lalu? Misi macam apa yang dia lakukan, Mira-san?" Tanyanya membayangkan sulitnya misi tersebut hingga memakan waktu sampai tiga tahun lamanya.

Mira yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut. " Diatas quest S-class ada SS-class. Dan diatasnya ada lagi Decade quest."

"Decade Quest?!" Lucy terkejut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar level quest seperti itu.

"Decade Quest, sebuah misi dengan waktu sama panjangnya dengan namanya." Erza tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam pembicaraan. "Namun, Gildarts berada pada tingkatan lebih tinggi. Dia mengerjakan Century Quest."

"Century Quest?! Maksudmu misi itu tidak pernah selesai selama ratusan tahun?!" Lucy nampak terkejut mendengar kehebatan orang bernama Gildarts ini.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Erza dengan santai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, seisi kota mengalami semacam hysteria sendiri saat orang bernama Gildarts ini tiba.

"Gildarts akan datang!" Teriak para pengguna jalan sembari berlarian menuju rumah mereka masing-masing karena suatu hal. Sementara itu, semacam terompet bersayap terbang dilangit kota sembari memberikan semacam peringatan kepada para warganya.

"Magnolia akan memasuki Gildarts Shift." Begitulah bunyinya terus menerus dibunyikan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lucy menjadi bingung. "Gildarts Shift, apa itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Lihat saja dan kau akan tahu." Balas Erza sambil tersenyum menatap pintu masuk guilt mereka. Lucypun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah bangunan kota untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Groohhh!

Bangunan-bangunan mulai bergeser dan naik keatas membiarkan semacam dinding besar terbentuk hingga membentuk semacam jalur yang mengarah lurus menuju arah bangunan Guild Fairy Tail. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya bisa terngangah kagum.

"B-bangunannya bergerak!" Teriaknya dengan histeris. Sementara itu, Erza dan Mira hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Lucy.

"Gildarts memiliki Crash Magic sehingga jika dia berjalan secara sembarangan maka bangunan akan hancur karena sentuhannya." Mendengar penjelasan Mira, Lucy hanya bisa ternganga. Akhrinya, mereka bertiga kembali menatap jalur tersebut dan mendapati bahwa diujung jalur itu tengah berdiri seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut orangenya.

"Itu Gildarts!" Natsu berteriak histeris. Namun, pandangannya tiba-tiba menyipit karena menyaksikan ada orang lain yang datang sembari melompat dari atas tembok tadi. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Sementara itu, Makarov sang Guild master nampak terusik saat mendengar bisik-bisik yang mulai masuk ketelinganya. "Ada apa sih?!" Tanya kakek cebol itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk guildnya. Diambilnya sebuah teropong dan diarahkannya menuju kearah ujung jalur tersebut.

Surai kuning. Itulah yang dia tangkap dari alat bantu lihat tersebut. "!" Jakun kakek tua ini naik turun melihat hal tersebut. kemudian dia menurunkan teropongnya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah pemilik surai kuning itu.

"Celaka!" Kakek tua itu berteriak panik saat mendapati wajah seorang pemuda tampan dengan sepasang iris safirnya melambai dari kejauhan seolah tahu bahwa Makarov memperhatikannya. "Mustahil! Dia datang!" kakek cebol ini panik sendiri saat menyaksikan pemuda pirang itu tersenyum padanya dari jarak amat jauh.

Mendengar teriakan Makarov, Natsu dan lainnya menjadi penasaran. "Jiji, siapa dia?" Tanya Dragon Slayer itu dengan nada penasaran.

"Ah, benar. Siapa dia? Kenapa Master begitu panik?" Tanya Lucy yang kebingungan melihat reaksi Makarov.

Makarov yang mendengar pertanyaan dari para anggota Guildnya pun menghela nafas panjang. "Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya dengan nada lesu.

"!" seisi ruangan tersebut nampak terkejut bukan main minus para mage junior. Mendengar nama tersebut, Natsu bertambah bingung.

"Jiji, memangnya siapa dia? Apakah dia anggota fairy tail juga?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran karena tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia memang anggota Fairy Tail. Namun, dia memiliki perbedaan amat mencolok dengan kalian semua…dia bergabung saat Fairy Tail dipimpin oleh Mavis Vermilion sang pendiri." Ucap Makarov dengan keringat mengalir dipelilipsnya.

"HAH?!" Teriak sebagian dari mereka dengan nada tak percaya.

"M-mustahil! Berarti umurnya sudah seratus tahun lebih!" Teriak Natsu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tidak." Makarov menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin lebih dari itu. Menurut dugaanku umurnya sudah dua ratus tahun lebih." Ucapnya menambah keterkejutan para anggota guild.

"T-tapi, wajahnya tampak begitu muda!" Lucy berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah orang tersebut dari teropong. Kulit tan, tinggi, serta wajah mulus tanpa cacat seolah mengatakan bahwa ucapan makarov itu salah.

"Dia memang begitu wujudnya dari waktu terakhir aku menemuinya. Dia punya kekuatan untuk tidak bisa menua." Jelas sang ketua guild yang sukses membuat semuanya terkejut.

"L-lalu, kenapa dia kembali sekarang?" Tanya Erza yang sedari tadi terdiam karena melihat secara langsung salah satu sosok bersejarah dari guild mereka.

Makarov yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahnya semenjak aku dilantik 48 tahun lalu." Katanya sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kepada kedua sosok yang semakin medekati guild tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, jadi ini Fairy Tail yang baru? Nampaknya sudah banyak berubah." Ucap pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu saat tiba ditempat tersebut. Sementara itu, Gildarts hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hmm, permisi. Apakah anda tahu dimana Guild Fairy Tail?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung pada Mira.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mira cuma bisa tersenyum. " Inilah Fairy Tail. Dan aku ini Mirajane." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mira?" Tatap Gilarts dengan bingung. Semacam image anak usia 13 tahun dengan paras brandal tergambar diwajahnya.

"OHHH! Kasu sudah berubah sejauh ini!" Teriaknya dengan antusias. "Kau benar, Naruto. Ini Fairy Tail." Tolehnya pada pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi memandangi bangunan tersebut.

"Ah!" Mata safir tersebut tampak terkejut saat melihat Makarov. "Makarov! Lama tak jumpa!" Teriaknya dengan nada riang gembira. Mendengar hal tersebut, kakek cebol ini hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Lama juga tak melihatmu, Naruto. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya ketua guild ketiga ini dengan antusias.

"Aku? Biasa. Berkelana keliling dunia. Dan sepertinya banyak sekali generasi baru selama aku pergi. Kuharap guild ini semakin besar." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ah, ada tiga dragon slayer!" Teriaknya dengan nada riang namun membuat ketiga orang yang dimaksud yakni Gajeel, Wendy, dan Natsu terkejut bukan main.

"D-dari mana Uzumaki-san mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya Wendy dengan nada penasaran bercampur terkejut.

"Naruto! Panggil saja aku Naruto!" Ucapnya dengan nada mengulang. "Kalian? Tentu saja aku kenal dengan kalian. Kalian semua adalah orang yang terkenal. Terutama kau." Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menunjuk Natsu dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Terkadang aku melihat aksi gilamu diberitakan dikoran. Benar-benar gila."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Natsu entah kenapa menjadi panas hatinya. "Gila?! Kau bilang aku gila! Terima ini!" Tangannya mengepal mengeluarkan api dan mencoba untuk memberikan tinjunya kepada Naruto.

Tuing!

Tepat sebelum tinju tersebut melayang, sebuah sentilan kecil diberikan oleh pemuda peilik iris safir tersebut kepada jidat Natsu hingga membuat Dragon Slayer itu terpental menghantam tembok. Hal ini membuat para anggota guild terkejut bukan main.

"D-dekopin?!" Gray terkejut melihat bahwa sebuah sentilan ringan bisa menerbangkan seseorang yang tubuhnya sudah memasang kuda-kuda seperti Natsu.

Sementara itu, Makarov yang melihat Naruto dengan Gildarts nampak akrab menjadi bingung. "Hmm, apakah kau pernah menemui Naruto sebelumnya?" Tanya kakek cebol ini.

"Hmm, pernah. Dan itu terjadi secara kebetulan saat aku sedang menjalankan Century Questku. Dia ternyata mengejar target yang kebetulan menyerangku." Kata pria ini sembari menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang Naruto-san kejar?" Tanya Wendy dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku? Ah, itu rahasia. Lagipula yang lebih penting sekarang adalah aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat guild yang aku tinggal sebentar ini." Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hmm, menarik! Ayo maju, Naruto!" Natsu yang tadi terjatuh tiba-tiba saja terbangun dalam sekejap mendengar tantangan bertarung.

Makarov yang mendengar ucapan Naruto cuma bisa tertawa garing. "yare-yare, dia tidak berubah meskipun sudah puluhan tahun tidak berjumpa." Gumamnya sambil mengingat saat pertama dia menemui orang ini dan dirinya ditantang bertarung melawannya.

"Yosh! Aku juga ikut!" Teriak Gray dengan girang. "Aku juga!" Teriak Erza yang penasaran dengan kekuatan orang misterius dihadapannya itu. "Aku juga!" "Aku juga!" "Aku juga!" teriak yang lain sehingga membuat Makarov cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya kita harus berpindah tempat dulu." Pemuda pirang itu membuat sebuah lingkaran yang bersinar terang dan membuat tubuh para penantangnya diselimuti oleh cahaya tadi hingga membuat mereka semua menghilang.

"AH! Kemana mereka!" Lucy berteriak panik melihat Natsu dkk menghilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan Naruto. Namun, Makarov hanya memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"Mereka sedang berada tak jauh dari kota ini untuk bertarung. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan kesana kok." Ucapnya saat melihat tubuh orang yang tidak menantang juga ikut terbawa.

"HIIIII!" Lucy berteriak ketakutan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disebuah padang rumput

"Ya, Konichiwa. Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari pojok kanan." Naruto yang sedang duduk santai diatas batu menunjuk Natsu yang sedang tersenyum senang sedari tadi.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Teriaknya dengan nada lantang.

"Selanjutnya." Tanya Naruto.

"Gray Fullbuster!" "Elfman Strauss!" "Erza Scarlett!" Mereka semua mengenalkan diri mereka kepada senior paling senior mereka. Sedikit rasa gugup melanda karena mereka penasaran dengan kekuatan orang dihadapan mereka ini.

"Oke, aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku bukanlah hal yang bisa kalian percaya dan aku juga merupakan bagian dari Fairy Tail." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan sebuah tato guild pada dada lengan kanannya yang berwarna safir. "Baiklah, silahkan maju!" Pemuda ini memberikan penawaran yang langsung dibalas dengan serangan pertama dari Natsu.

" Karyuu no Hoko!" Pemuda pink itu menyemburkan api dalam jumlah besar yang langsung menerjang menuju Naruto. Namun, pemuda pirang tersebut tidak memberikan sebuah balasan melainkan hanya melakukan gerakan ringan dengan berlari kesamping untuk mengindari serangan tadi.

"Hoo, Menarik!" Ucapnya dengan senang. Namun, disebelahnya telah menunggu Gray yang telah membuat lingkaran sihir. "Ice Make :Lance!" Sebuah tombak es menjulur keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan bersiap menerobos tubuh Naruto.

"Hmm, menarik!" Pemuda pirang ini meliuk dengan lincah layaknya seekor ular untuk menghindari serangan tadi. Tangannya dengan sigap menangkap lengan Gray dan melemparkannya ke arah Natsu.

Bukh!

"Ittai!" Natsu yang tubuhnya tertimpa oleh Gray berteriak kesakitan. Sementara itu, Naruto kini dihadapkan pada serangan Erza. Gadis itu mengubah pakaian perangnya menjadi bermotif api. Melihat hal tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul dari sebelah kanan tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu menarik sebuah pedang keluar dari sana dan mulai beradu pedang dengan gadis berjulukan Titania itu.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Pedang keduanya saling beradu sama lain hingga kedua pedang mereka saling tertahan. "Hmm, menarik! Sepertinya Fairy Tail tidak kehilangan kejayaannya." Puji Naruto kepada Titania itu.

Mendengar pujian tadi, Erza hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja." Tangan kirinya yang kosong memunculkan sebuah pedang lain. Menanggapi hal tersebut, Naruto dengan sigap mundur kebelakang sambil membuang pedangnya.

"Erza, kekuatan sihirku bukanlah sihir yang seperti kalian miliki. Bentuk sihir utamaku jauh lebih rumit dari milik kalian." Tangannya tiba-tiba saja membentuk semacam gerakan aneh dengan amat cepat sampai tak terlihat oleh mata. Sementara itu, Elfman dengan tangan golemnya melesat melayangkan pukulan keearah Naruto.

"Inilah pukulan laki-laki!" Teriaknya dengan lantang namun Naruto tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Katon: Gokka Mekkyaku!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berpindah tempat keatas mereka semua dan menembakkan api dengan intensitas amat besar dari langit sampai membuat langit menjadi merah. Lucy yang melihat 'Sparing' tersebut hanya bisa menganga lebar menyaksikan hal tersebut. Namun, senyum senang tercetak diwajah Natsu.

Bwosh!

Api tersebut seolah terhisap masuk kedalam mulut pemuda berambut pink tersebut hingga tak bersisa. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Teriaknya dengan senang. "Sekarang waktunya untuk membalas! Karyuu no Hoko!" Sekali lagi, api menyembur dari mulut Natsu namun dengan jumlah lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau dia ini pemakan api."Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Dengan cepat tangannya kembali merapal segel dan menembakkan sebuah bola air berukuran besar secara beruntun. "Suiton: Teppo dama!" bola-bola tersebut bertabrakan dengan pilar api teersebut hingga membuat uap air dalam jumlah banyak sehingga memunculkan kabut untuk beberapa saat. 'kesempatan!' Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menghilang dalam kabut.

Gray yang sedang terganggu penglihatannya karena tebalnya kabut tersebut nampak waspada karena musuh bisa saja datang dari arah manapun untuk menyerangnya. Namun, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya telah berdiri sosok Naruto yang menyeringai.

"Kau telat, Gray." Ucapnya hingga membuat pemuda tersebut membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat dirinya hendak menghindar namun tangan Naruto berhasil memukul tengkuknya dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia masih perlu belajar soal kwaspadaan untuk hal seperti ini." Ujar pemuda pirang tersebut dengan nada malas. Namun, dia menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya sedang datang bahaya lain mengincarnya.

'Kena kau!' Erza yang melesat kencang dengan pakaian perang bersayap empat buah ditambah beberapa pedang melayang sembari berputar dibelakang punggungnya. Tangan gadis itu mencoba menusuk Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya.

Wush!

Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya. "Hmm, sepertinya latihan cukup ssampai disini." Tiba-tiba saja kabut menghilang dan menyisakan pemandangan mengejutkan dimana tinggal Erza saja yang masih berdiri tegak sementara yang lainnya sudah terkapar pingsan tanpa luka.

"S-sejak kapan?" Erza menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sejak tadi." Naruto hanya tertawa ringan sambil berjalan menghampiri Makarov dan juga Gildarts.

"Makarov, ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan juga Gildarts." Jelasnya dengan nada serius.

Menanggapi hal tersebut, pemimpin guild ketiga itu mengernyitkan kepalanya karena bingun dengan nada bicara Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto mendekatkan kepala Makarov dan juga gildarts. " Ini soal Zeref dan juga Aclonogia." Ucapannya langsung membuat kakek tua dan pria berambut orange tersebut berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

TBC

Info Karakter

Nama :Uzumaki Naruto  
Usia : ?  
Afiliasi : Fairy Tail  
Kemampuan : -Ninjutsu (salah satu jenis sihir kuno) 

**Ah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi niat ngetik fanfic cross Fairy Tail dan Naruto. Ya, disini umur Naruto mungkin udah ratusan tahun. Godlike? Nggak. Paling juga powerful. Pairing? Mungkin Mavis (khukhukhu). Update? Secepatnya sebisa ide mengalir #Plakkk. Mohon bantuannya juga bagi yang banyak pengalaman tentang Fairy Tail soalnya udah lupa-lupa juga hehehe. **

**Ah, sekian dulu. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca fic gaje ini. Dan buat yang review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Sekian ^_^ **


End file.
